1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital audio equipment and, more particularly, to software for computer systems and digital audio equipment used in audio stereo systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many home and car stereo systems are equipped with devices for playing digitally recorded media. Such devices may include compact disc (CD) players, digital video disc (DVD) players, and mini disc players. In a conventional stereo system, a CD player may be substituted for a compact disc (CD) changer.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional car stereo system. The system includes a head unit 10, a CD changer 14, speakers 16, and a power supply 12. The head unit 10 includes the control display for the system and is typically mounted into the dashboard of a car. The CD changer 14 is typically mounted in the trunk of the car. The speakers 16 are mounted at desired locations, typically two in the front and two in the back of the car's interior. The system is powered by the power supply 12, which is typically the car battery. The CD changer 14 allows the convenience of loading multiple CD's in the CD changer 14. The user can thereby listen to several CD's without the inconvenience of reloading every time a different CD is desired. CD changers in car stereo systems typically allow the user to load between 3 and 10 CD's.
Unfortunately, the conventional stereo system of FIG. 1 has some disadvantages. Designers of CD changers are, for example, faced with the challenge of designing CD changers that will not “skip” during CD playback. Because CD changers use lasers having high precision reading accuracy, skipping may occur during playback due to any jolt to the system caused by adverse road conditions.
Another disadvantage of the conventional stereo system is the inconvenience of unloading an old set of CD's and loading a new set of CD's. Many users may not want to replace the CD's in the CD changer every time a different set of CD's is desired. Many users may find it more convenient, yet less desirable, to simply keep old CD's in the CD changer rather than change the old CD's for a new set.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a car stereo system that will allow the storage of more CD's without the inconvenience of constantly having to unload and load CD's, like in the conventional car stereo system. There is also a need for providing skip-free playback on such a system.